


Oh my

by anatomheart



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatomheart/pseuds/anatomheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my”, whispers Vince just to announce his anxiety to himself and make the moment real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh my

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little experimental thing. Based on repetition and interjections.

“Oh my”, whispers Vince just to announce his anxiety to himself and make the moment real as he approaches Howard to say something that would change their relationship a lot.

 

“Oh dear”, breathes Howard later, not daring to say something else or even move.

 

“Oh finally!” exclaims Vince when Howard reveals his part of the story to him.

 

“Oh wait”, hesitates Howard, remembering things he never could understand and waiting for Vince so answer his questions.

 

“Oh yes!” Vince laughs as he agrees with Howard`s guesses.

 

“Oh sure”, replies Howard when Vince asks him to make some promises for him.

 

“Oh fuck”, hisses Vince, unable to believe his new sensations and emotions.

 

“Oh I knew”, murmurs Howard, making right guesses and understanding more  
and more with every word.

 

“Ooooh!” gasps Vince, pressing Howard`s body closer to him.

 

“Oh beautiful”, thinks Howard, looking back at what they have ever done.


End file.
